Untitled
by Rai BlackRose
Summary: A very generic AAMR This is my first fanfiction so please tell me if its worth continuing. All types of reviews are welcome.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my first story and to be honest I have no clue what I am doing so constructive criticism is always appreciated. I happen to have very bad grammar as well and I'm more than happy to receive suggestions on how to improve it. Reviews are welcome so please let me know if I should continue with this story.  
  
"You Idiot!! How could you have gotten us lost again?"  
  
"Look Misty, it's not my fault, the maps wrong"  
  
"Well, Ash that could be because you're looking at it UPSIDE DOWN!!"  
  
"Well Sorry, I can't help it if I can't read the map with a spoiled brat like you breathing down my neck!"  
  
"You too quit it! We have to set up camp, it's getting dark."  
  
"Sorry Brock," both Ash and Misty muttered before stalking off in different directions.  
  
After camp was set up Misty and Brock decided to talk around the fire while Ash gathered more firewood. The two sat in silence until Brock finally spoke up. "Misty, could you at least try to get along better with Ash? I really don't think I can handle any more arguing from you two."  
  
The red head sighed, "I know Brock and I'm really sorry. I'm going to try to apologize to Ash in the morning." A short silence followed until Misty asked Brock an unexpected question, "Brock, you know how much I- care about Ash right?"  
  
"You mean you love him." A look of shock crossed Misty's face momentarily before she continued.  
  
"It's just that I can't stand hiding my feelings any more and have him hate me. I just don't know how to tell him how I truly feel."  
  
"Well for starters you could apologize for this afternoon, and try to be a little kinder to him." "I'll try but it's so hard when he acts that stupid." The conversation was cut short when Ash came back and set the firewood down. The group ate their dinner in silence and then went to sleep.  
  
The trio of trainers woke up early and continued on their path to the next town until Ash realized he had gotten lost again. Ash began to look around the forest nervously when Misty walked up behind him. "Ash I need to talk to ---" Misty began uncertainly staring at the dirt path.  
  
Ash cut her off and replied tartly "Misty we are not lost I'm just taking a short cut, so back off! I hate how you bitch at me constantly, no wonder your family can't stand to be around you!" Misty's head shot up and her sea green eyes blazed with a mixture of anger and sadness and before Ash could bellow another insult a loud SLAP echoed through the forest. The small- framed pokemon trainer hesitantly rose a hand to his cheek where a red had print was beginning to take shape, his mouth agape. Tears welled up in the redhead's eyes, as she looked horrified at her right hand. She began stuttering out an apology and reached out to caress Ash's cheek when he harshly pushed away her hand. He met Misty's eyes with a cold stare. "Leave me alone. I want you as far away from me as possible. I hate you Misty Waterflower and if I never see you again it will be too soon," he said in a deathly calm voice.  
  
Tears cascaded down the young girls fair skin as she tried to chock out a reply through her sobs, "Fine Ash, if that's what you want." Brock looked on as Misty grabbed her bag and ran in the opposite direction with a shocked expression. This is certainly what he hadn't expected when he woke up this morning.  
  
Brock shook his head and looked at his young friend. "Was that really necessary Ash? I think you should go after her." The raven-haired boy glared at him and opened his mouth to speak when a high pitch scream was heard. The two boys exchanged a glance as realization hit them. "MISTY!" they both exclaimed in unison as they quickly darted to the origin of the cry. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm not very good at lengthy writing. I really appreciate everyone who reviewed and all of their helpful suggestions. I hope this chapter meets your expectations.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
As the two boys sprinted across the forest, rain began to poor from the dark clouds that sheathed the sky. When Ash began to believe they would have to run forever they approached a cliff and a sense of foreboding washed over him. When they reached the edge of the escarpment Ash peered over the side and his eyes met with the horrific site of Misty's damaged body. Her pale skin was covered in deep gashes and her leg was bent at an unnatural angle. "Misty, can you hear me?" Brock's strangled cry carried over the sound of the violent storm that now intensified around them. "Ash, I think she's unconscious, go check on Misty while I call for help!" The older boys command snapped Ash into action and he carefully scrambled down a small path. The site of Misty's figure brought a sharp pain to Ash's heart. He knelt down next to the redhead's body, and carefully grasped her hand in his and muttered a small prayer.  
  
What seemed like hours later, sirens and flashing lights were approaching the site of the accident. When the ambulance approached two men rush out and Brock directed the EMTs to his friends' location. The doctors advanced toward Ash, who was sobbing over his battered friend's body, his salty tears masked by the rain pelting his face. The EMTs carefully placed Misty in the back of the ambulance before inviting the two boys to ride along. Once everyone was safely inside the emergency vehicle they were rushed to the nearest hospital.  
  
After the cramped ambulance accelerated foreword the paramedics worked furiously to revive the young Cerulean sister. Ash and Brock watched silently, both contemplating what they would do if they lost their passionate companion. The vehicle abruptly halted and everyone scampered out. The two boys were left behind as the EMTs ran Misty to the Emergency room. A nurse appeared at the hospital doors and showed the duo to the waiting room, where they could anticipate news pertaining to their friend.  
  
Brock took a seat closest to the nurse's desk and observed Ash, who was pacing across the floor. He was covered in mud from taking the path down the cliff, but didn't seem to notice. His eyes were clouded with worry and he glanced at the Emergency Room doors frequently. Brock knew Ash was blaming himself for Misty's unfortunate accident, and that there was nothing he could say to dissolve the raven-haired boy's feeling of guilt.  
  
The hours crawled by and finally a man dressed in a white coat emerged from the ER and approached the two trainers. They looked expectantly to the doctor hoping he would bear good news concerning Misty's condition 


End file.
